Genghis Khan/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Sun Tzu (by Deathblade 100) Genghis: Sun Tzu: The sound of hooves filled the air as Genghis Khan and five of his Mongolian horsemen ride ahead of the horde that had already conquered large tracts of land. In a valley, Sun Tzu and five Wu Dynasty soldiers prepare for the coming Mongol invasion. As the Chinese general pours himself a cup of tea as he observed a map, a Chinese soldier yells a warning as a volley of arrows whistled out of the air and struck the soldier in the neck and chest. The remaining Chinese soldiers grabbed their repeating crossbows, Zhua polearms and Ge Dagger Axes. One Chinese soldier fired his repeating crossbow, hitting a Mongol's horse. The enraged Mongol nocked an arrow to his bow and shot the Chinese soldier in the chest. Seconds after that, a volley of poisoned crossbow bolts lodged themselves in the Mongolian's neck. Genghis gestured with his Turko-Mongolian Sabre, as a Mongol with a Jida Lance charged downhill and impaled a Chinese footsoldier. A Chinese soldier swing his Zhua into a Mongolian, pulling him from his horse. The Chinese soldier then dispatches the horseman with a strike to the face from the Zhua. Genghis rides up to the Chinese soldier and cuts his Carotid Artery with his sabre. The last Chinese soldier swings his Dagger-Axe at an attacking Mongol horseman, dismounting him. Sun Tzu thrust down at the winded horseman with his Jian, hitting the heart. A strike from a Mongol's mace took out the remaining soldier. Sun Tzu turns around only for a strike from Genghis' sabre to go through the strategist's neck. Genghis raised his sabre and yelled "For the Empire!" in victory as the Mongolian army poured down the hills into the valley below eager to start their conquest. Expert's Opinion Genghis won due to his better armour and weapons. While Sun Tzu had interesting tactics, his lack of experience led to him not being able to break his losing streak anytime soon.To see the original battle, votes and weapons, click here. Battle vs. Spartan Hoplite (by Jar teh marksman) It starts as the Spartan is walking around in a field. Suddenly, from next to him, he hears a noise. He turns around to see a warrior with a bow aiming straight at him. He quickly lifts up his shield to block it, then charges at Genghis with his Dory. He thrusts, but Genghis sidesteps. The Spartan then pushes Genghis over with his shield. The Spartan tries to stab Genghis whilst he is down, but Genghis rolls out of the way. While the Spartan tries to recover, Genghis hops up, and cross-checks the Spartan in the back with his Jida Lance, knocking the Spartan off balance, however, he quickly regains balance, and goes back into stance. He notices Genghis far away, preparing a bow. The Spartan runs at him, and throws a Javelin. It barely hits Genghis, just cutting Genghis' leg. Genghis thinks *Enough is enough*, and charges at the Spartan with his Sabre. However, the Spartan is prepared, and blocks it with ease. The Spartan tries to slash Genghis with the Xiphos, however the armour holds. Seeing an opprotunity with his shield down, Genghis kicks the Spartan in the stomach, sending him down to the ground, knocking both the Xiphos and his shield out of his hands. With the Spartan down, and with no shield, Genghis cries out, raises his Sabre above his head, and is about to strike down, but not before the Spartan grabs his Dory, turns around, and thrusts it into Genghis' neck. Genghis slumps down to the ground, unconcious, bleeding, and virtually, dead. The Spartan spits on his dead enemy's body, and cries out "SPARTAAA!!!!!!" in victory. WINNER: SPARTAN Expert's Opinion The Spartan had that amazing shield, and not much is able to get by that. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Alexander the Great (by The Deadliest Warrior) No battle written. Expert's Opinion Alexander's superior tactics and well-trained soldiers, as well as his battlefield deception, led him to victory against the overconfident Mongolian leader. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Leonidas I (by Pygmy Hippo 2) Persepolis The Persian citizens fled in terror as the bronze tanks marched through their streets with their massive shields and long spears. King Leonidas and his Spartans didn't care about these weaklings, they wanted someone who could actually fight back like the Immortals. They would soon get their wish as several invaders walked into the city, searching for horses and plunder with a variety of arms and armor. Genghis Khan and another Mongol wore steel lamellar and held their Turko-Mongol Sabers and steel shields while the others wore leather lamellar with recurve bows or one really poor guy wearing a silk vest with a flanged mace. The two forces immediately spotted each other and Genghis' men all switched to their bows before letting a barrage of assault arrows fly as their leader shouted an order. "Гал!" (Fire!) "Φάλαγγα!" (Phalanx!) The King yelled out as his men took cover behind their shields but one had his arm pierced through the Aspis by an armor-piercing arrow. The Khan smirked as the Spartan dropped his defense and took several arrows to the eyes and throat. He realized that they weren't getting anywhere without his arrows so rather than do all the work himself, he yelled at his troops to charge. "Хураамж!" (Charge!) Leonidas gave his own new orders and they dropped the spears for their javelins waiting for the command to throw them. "Τώρα!" (Now!) A swarm of javelins was hurled at the rushing Mongols and the silk vest wearer got one in the mouth and gurgled on his own blood. The others missed but this was enough to convince Genghis to change his plans and shouted for his force to split up into two directions. The King noticed this and went after the leader with one of his men while the others pursued the leather lamellar wearers. The Spartans cautiously stepped through the street but missed the Mongol hiding behind a corner with his mace. He yelled and swung it at his nearest opponent, completely decimating both his skull and the Corinthian helmet, but the other pushed him back with his shield before pulling out his Xiphos short sword. The Mongol lunged at the Spartan and madly swung at the Aspis until he fell over backwards from another push and landed on a hay stack in a barn. He didn't get a chance to get back up as the Xiphos stabbed through his stomach, making him cough up blood before it was pulled upwards, gutting him. Unfortunately the Spartan heard the barn doors shut behind him and the barrier being used to trap him inside before a fire arrow landed in the hay stack. The Mongol ran back to his leader and away from the screams of his foe as he got burnt alive but was in for a surprise himself. Leonidas' Dory tore through his throat and his corpse was kicked away by the enemy leader who had finally found a Mongol to kill. The Spartans hadn't found the leaders but his final man yelled in pain as an armor-piercing arrow landed in his left arm and he switched his shield to his good hand before turning around. The Khan and his final man were there and returned to their previous weapons before challenging their opponents to a duel. While the King fought Genghis, the other Mongol easily outmaneuvered the wounded Spartan and slashed his leg, dropping him to a knee, before stabbing his throat with the saber. However the mortal wounds weren't enough to prevent his foe from one last series of blows where he first broke the man's shield with his Aspis before sending the Turko-Mongol blade flying out of his hands. The Mongol tried to use his shield to save him but the Aspis struck for the final time, breaking his neck, before the Spartan toppled over with his opponent from blood loss. The Khan dodged the spear stab and cut through the wooden shaft with his saber before stepping backwards cautiously. Leonidas threw what remained of the Dory at his foe but it bounced off the steel lamellar before he charged with the Xiphos. The Mongol sidestepped and simply tripped the Spartan who fell face-first onto the ground. As the King angrily got back up, the Turko-Mongol blade cut his hands off before Genghis slashed his throat. Content with King Leonidas' demise, Genghis Khan sheathed his saber after cleaning it off and looked around the town before uttering a single sentence. "Миний эзэнт гүрний өөр нэгэн нэмэлт зүйл." (Another fine addition to my empire.) Winner:Genghis Khan Expert's Opinion Despite the original battle ending in the Spartan's victory over the Mongol, Genghis Khan won this rematch for many reasons. His arsenal was more technologically advanced and held the majority of the X-Factors but King Leonidas did have the more consistent armor and deadly Aspis. However it couldn't protect him from the recurve bow's variety of arrows and the Khan outsmarted him with a much greater assortment of tactical skills than just the phalanx. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Ivan the Terrible (by Marcus5) In a russian forest Ivan the terrible and two men are scouting the land. Suddenly a soilder sees Genghis Khan with two mongols. He then shoots his hand cannon killing one of Genghis' men. Genghis replies by shooting the russian in the neck with the mongol bow. Genghis' other man then charges wildly at Ivan. Only to be impaled on his henchman's war sycthe. Genghis then throws his lance hitting the russian henchman in the stomach killing him. Ivan then runs towards the khan swinging his morningstar. The morningstar barly misses Genghis hitting his sheild. Genghis then slashes Ivan's leg before running away. Ivan begins to chase Temejuin.Ivan furiously breaks the khan shield in half. Genghis then swings his labrys battle axe at Ivan. Ivan then trips Genghis with the handcannon. The last thing the khan sees is is the spike of the handcannon slamming into his face. Ivan then looks down on Temijuin. Ivan the yells in victory. Winner Ivan the Terrible Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Ivan won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Robin Hood (by Wassboss) : Genghis Khan : Robin Hood Genghis and 4 of his body guards are making their way through Sherwood Forrest. They shimmy their horses through the tightly packed pathways and sometimes heavy foliage. As the path widens out a bit, one of the more senior bodyguards slides up besides genghis. "Excuse me for the intrusion my khan but would be so kind as to remind me why we're not razing this forrest to the ground and crushing this pathetic excuse for a leader" Genghis smiles, his men are just as ambitious as he trained them to be. "Well Koloku, this Sheriff, as he likes to call himself, has offered us a very handsome tribute in order for us to be left alone, courtesy of the King. We are heading to meet him now" Satisfied with his answer Koloku falls back into place and the silent plodding along continues, until their passway is blocked by a fallen tree. The men back up a bit, so the horses have more space to move about in a clearing, before two of the men dismount and attempt to dislodge the tree, but seem to be having little success in doing so. "My Khan, Is it just me or is it unerving quite for a forrest" Koloku says aloud, scanning the forrest for any signs of an ambush. "You worry too much Koloku" Genghis says, secretly taking note of any possible ambush spots. As he says this, Koloku spots the glimmer of metal and immediatly without even having to think, places himself between the glimmer and his Khan. As he does this a flurry of arrows launch through the air, slamming into koloku and his horse, fataly wounding him. One of the men trying to dislodge the tree is also killed and the other is knocked off his feet but he manages to regain his footing. The remaining two bodyguards immediatly bunch closer into their leader, drawing their own bows. However nothing happens and the forrest returns to it's silence. "Come out then you Cowards" Genghis shouts "or are you yak penis's to scared to fight like a true warrior". As he utters these last words a band of bandits leap from out of the foliage, weapons drawn and shouting a battle cry. Genghis and his men waste no time on letting loose a volley of arrows, managing to down one of the merry men. A stray arrow fired my Robin Hood manages to hit the horse belonging to one of the mongol troops, downing him and momentarily putting one of the men out of the fight. Genghis and his other bodyguard run out of ammo and draw there respective weapons. Genghis spurs his horse forwards, charging right at the men and launches his Guan Dao out of his hand, hitting one of the merry men in the chest, pinning him to the ground. As he wheels around however his horse is struck in the neck by an arrow and rears up, throwing his rider off and running off into the forrest. The other two bodyguards (the one having dusted himself up from his fall off his horse) also make a dash for the merry men, who stand ready to fight. "I'll deal with the leader over there Robin while you finish off these two" Little John says, getting a nod of approval from the outlaw king. As he runs runs off, Robin draws his longsword, awaiting the charging madmen. His fellow robber attempts to hit one of the charging men with his quaterstaff but misses leaving him wide open to attack. The lead mongol takes advantage of this and stabs him through the thigh with his Guan Dao. The man screams in agony but is soon silenced by a gash to the throat from a sabre. Robin is now left to contend with two enemies but he keeps his calm and raises his sword. Dodging a clumsy initial attack he swerves around to dodge another from the second mongol before raking his sword across his armour, scoring a small gash across the man's ribs, enough to cause him heavy discomfort. He then begins a long period of parrying and deflecting before deflecting one of the men's sword into the helmet of the other, causing disorientation and confusion which he quickly takes advantage of. He hacks into the side of the first mongol, downing him in time to duck under the blow of the other. Drawing his dagger he lunges forward and plunges into the man's neck, taking a step back and finishing off the attack with a swing from the longsword. He then returns to the downed man and presses the sword down through his chest, finishing him off. He then sheathes his dagger and runs over to help Little John. As genghis pulls himself up, he notices a large man running at him, swinging a large sword. Drawing his own sabre, genghis reacts just in time to block a blow, almost knocking him off his feet from the force. He slowly gets forced back by the power of the blows but quickly realises the pattern and when John uses an ever so predictable swipe, Genghis darts in close and jabs his sword into his sword arm, managing to leave the point of the sword protuding out of the other side of the arm before pulling it out. Little John howls in pain and this gives genghis the oppourtunity to begin cutting into him, leaving cut after cut after cut in the big man's chest. It's not long before he falls, never to rise again. Genghis is about to sheath his sword when an arrow hits him square in the chest, glancing off his armour and knocking him to the ground. As he rises he is lucky to dodge a jumping downward thrust from Robin, thrusting his own sword forward and managing to leave a small gash on his wrist. Robin immediately takes a step back and the two begin circling each other, nervous to be the first to attack. "You killed my best friend" robin says angrily. "It was his own fault, he attacked me and he was not up to par with his fighting skill. I'm suprised the big oaf lasted so long" Robin lets out a cry of anger and charges, feinting a left thrust before delivering his true attack, a right swipe. Genghis is caught off guard but fortunatly his armour protects him from the blow. He attempts an attack of his own but robin is too quick and parries it, the sword bouncing harmlessly away. This continues in this fashion for quite some time with nethier one being able to get an advantage over the other. By sheer luck however genghis manages to strike a weapon point in robin's sword, breaking a good foot off the weapon. Robin steps back, looking down at his sword before dropping it and drawing his dagger. "What do you say, a fair fight" he says, daring genghis to a knife fight. "You have fought well my foe, the least I can do is offer you a fair death" the mongol chief replies, tossing his sword aside and drawing his mongolian knife. The two men charge at each other, colliding and trying to get a good grip on the other. For once genghis's armour works against him and robin is able to get the better hold, stabbing his knife into his opponents shoulder blade. Genghis roars in pain and, in a suprising show of strength, grips Robin by his arm and leg and lifts him up over his head, throwing him to the ground. Robin hits the ground hard and his dagger goes flying out of his hand. He scrambles acorss the ground to get it but genghis is having none of it. Flipping his knife around and grasping tightly by the blade, he draws back his wrist and throws, the knife sailing through the air. Robin reaches for his dagger and as he turns around to face his enemy the dagger slams into his neck and he falls to the ground. Genghis walks over to his sword and picks it up, walking over to his dying opponent as he desperatly tries to stop the bleeding. "You fought well and as a result you died well. The sky gods will welcome you" he says, raising his sword above his head and plunging it into his chest, ending the reign of Robin of Loxley. Genghis removes his knife from the dead bandit as the sound of hoofbeats sound. A pair of mongol scouts round the corner and seeing their khan hunched over a body, rush to his side. "Are you okay my lord" one of the scouts enquires. "I am. However there is an imminent threat from these englishmen and I have decided to refuse the tribute offered by the Sheriff. Weather he sent these bandits to kill me we may never know but I can't take the risk that he didn't. You head back to the main army, tell Khaser and Kachium to prepare the troops for movement, this is war now" As one of the scouts rushes back to the main army, genghis mounts a nearby horse which was not killed or injured during the fight and looks towards the castle in the distance. "I am the Flail of God. If you has not committed great sin, God would not have sent a punishment like me upon you" Winner: Genghis Khan Expert's Opinion Genghis won because of his superior leadership skills and his better tactical mind. His armour also played a big factor and moreover Robin and his Men's lack of it turned out to be his downfall as it gave him less protection against the supeior close range weaponry of genghis and his men. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. El Cid (by Sport Shouting) El Cid and 4 of his soldiers are marching. Genghis Khan is leading 4 Mongols on his horse. To practice a bow and arrow shot, he fires one up. It lands into one of El Cid's men's face.' El Cid-4.' Stunned, Khan laughs. But then a crossbow bolt goes into a Mongol. Genghis-4. El Cid's men charge in a horizontal line. Khan's men do the same as they each charge. One of Cid's men slashes through a Mongol with a Tizona.' Genghis-3.' Genghis lights an arrow. He fires the flaming arrow and burns a Spaniard. El Cid-3. Genghis jumps off of his horse. He takes out his Scimitar. El Cid himself draws a Voulge and throws it at a Mongol. It's deflects off of his steel armor and then Cid draws his Colada. The charging Mongol is slain. Genghis-2. Khan's last man approaches one of El Cid's bodyguard. He slits his throat but Cid sees it and thrusts his dagger into the Mongol. El Cid- 2, Genghis-1. Khan fires 2 arrows in 1 shot, 1 misses and the other hits El Cid's last foot soldier. El Cid-1. Cid draws a new Voulge while Genghis gets his knife. The 2 blades clash and Khan's hand is cut. Khan dives towards his Scimitar. He picks it up and cuts off El Cid's head. Genghis Khan screams in victory " The Mongols will always win!" and rides his horse into the sunset. WINNER- GENGHIS KHAN Experts's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Genghis Khan won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Charlemagne (by Omnicube1) King Charlemagne in riding in a horse-drawn carriage and is collaborating with his head adviser. "What do we do with the pagans in the east?" questions Charlemagne. "They are quite stubborn and have built a defensive wall, preventing our people from traveling through their lands. I say we send in our swift riders and eliminate the threat," his adviser says. "I will ride with my men to dispel the evil-doers," says Charlemagne with confidence. "Very good, sir, very good," comments the adviser. A flying arrow lands right into the throat of the adviser. Two more arrows land into the carriage driver. Charlemagne draws his fransisca and frantically makes his way out of his vehicle. He sees a warrior from the far east named Genghis Khan with a Mongolian bow in hand. The Frankish king hurls the fransisca at him but Khan merely steps aside. The Mongolian fires another arrow but it lands onto the wooden siding of the carriage. Charlemagne grabs another fransisca and hurls it, this time it makes a gash on Khan's right thigh. Genghis grabs a nearby Guan Dao, plunged into the ground. He charges down the hill and approaches his enemy. Charlemagne, in turn, grabs his Boar spear, which he was going to use in his hunting trip. He stabs at Khan's head but Genghis moves it away. He slashes and is able to cut across Charlemagnes chest. It leaves a huge tear. Charlemagne pulls off his robe and reveals a scratched piece of plate armor. "Thought I would die easily, huh?" taunts Charlemagne. He takes the Boar spear and uses it to dislodge the Guan Dao out of Khan's hands. Charlemagne stabs again, but Khan draws his Dao just in time to deflect the blow. He slashes and stabs but Charlemagne is able to parry them easily with his signature sword. The Frank stabs back and is able to pierce Khan's weak leather and iron armor easily. Khan begin's to bleed but makes one last effort. He takes out his iron-flanged mace and Mongolian knife and uses both with deadly precision. He swings his mace and it is able to crush Charlemagne's left arm. With his strong hand, he takes the spiked club that was lying under the seat in his carriage. He swings and the spikes cut across Khan's face. He grabs the wounds in horror and stares at the blood on his hand. Khan, in anger, slashes with his knife but he is so weak he begins to collapse. He lands right into the arms of his foe. Charlemagne, holding Khan up, takes out his seax and stabs Genghis' stomach several times until guts begin to hang out. "God has no mercy for you pagan!" he whispers into the dying man's ear. Winner: Charlemagne Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Charlemagne won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage